


The king takes a bath

by snugasabugclub



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Friendship, T'Challa (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: T'Challa takes a bath and thinks about his friendship with W'Kabi and councils Okoye.





	The king takes a bath

T’Challa wanted one thing. A bath. A warm bath with candles and salts. It had been a week since he had taken back his throne but he would be naive to think his world would ever go back to how it was. The actions of his father that turned his cousin to rip Wakanda apart would have effects for generations not even born yet. The border tribe was practically ripped in two. Not only had he been betrayed as a sovereign by his people but on a deeper persona level his best friend W’Kabi had let him down. When Okoye was with him he too could see her internal struggle and though he offered to give her time he knew she would not take it. 

His words to her the day after the battle on Mount Bashenga. In a rare moment when it was just the two of them. “Please take your time. I know you and W’Kabi have a lot to discuss.”

Her words back to him, “I am not ready for a discussion I want to drive my spear through him.” he saw as her hand tightened its grip on her weapon. Okoye had always said to the new Dora Milaji recruits, ‘these are not to kill but to protect.’

“I understand Okoye” he put a friendly hand on her shoulder, he wanted to have her undivided attention, to hear his words. For he felt her anger ten times over. He had been betrayed, he had been sacrificed and for that he knew she needed to hear these words from him “but we would not be who we are if we stooped to that level.” 

As if speaking to her confessor she said “I don’t think I can forgive him. I wish he had cheated because another woman I can understand but...but...this is...betrayal to our morals, our friendships. Was he pretending the whole time before and this is who he really is or …”

“Okoye my dear friend. We know W’Kabi. He was lead astray, he let himself be dictated by our worst desires. But he is still our W’Kabi” In truth he was still not sure about that last part. Was his best friend, the man he confided in when Nakia turned down his proposal. The man he stood with at his own wedding. The worst of it was for T’Challa was that it meant his friend did not think him capable, did not trust him, that was the worst of it. As advanced as Wakanda was treason was still punishable by death. But T’Challa did not want any more death. His fate was in his hands and there was nothing T’Challa wanted any more than to wash his hands clean but he was king and kings could not wash themselves of their subjects let alone their friends. 

Tonight he wanted to let his mind rest. All he wanted was a bath so when his attendants left him a warm bath ready he shed his clothes and took his time getting in. The warm water felt good. Settling in he closed his eyes for a moment a moan of bliss escaping his lips. There was plenty of time for politics, for Wakanda and the world to meet. For now though it was just T’Challa and warm bathwater.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while and decided to just quick write something out about T'Challa trying to relax after something as traumatic as being usurped and betrayed by your friends. His wrestling with his own anger over W'Kabi but having to be the king and council to not feed into anger.


End file.
